New life
by fandomMIXup
Summary: A young man appeared in Camelot half a year ago, and lets just say he was a mystery to both pendragons...


Morgana looked curiously at the new knight in front of her, he had this aura around him, a strange aura, powerful one if you could say, it was something you wished was by your side, an aura that pulled you closer to him, and there he was sitting normally around a camp fire, like he was fitting with all the other knights, but no , no matter how much he wanted to trick everybody, he wouldn't trick her , she knows he doesn't fit with them, his looks and aura spoke for themselves, this man was destined for something great, greater than all her tyrant magic hater brother could do or wish to be, and she Morgana Pendragon was going to have him for herself whether he liked it or not; so what better option than now, when they all had their guard down, when they are at their weakest and unprepared..

Arthur was happy with his newest knight, he was an excellent swordsman, knew how to fight and when , if it was the right time or not, always helped, ready to serve and a quiet person, which as much as it pleased him and balanced the shenanigans of the other knights, he was a mystery, came from a faraway land, and had experience with wars and strategies, but that was it, no background, no family, no nothing, they didn't even know if he was honest, what if he was a spy, one of morgana's games, no he shouldn't doubt the man, he served him well and sacrificed his life more than once for him, but wasn't that how his uncle acted and look where it brought them, he was a traitor, one of morgana's men, maybe it wasn't the personality that made him doubt, maybe it was his scars, this man had too many scars for someone his age physical and mental, he never spoke of them, and stayed faraway when something or someone bothered him, well it was their relaxing night, he shouldn't worry, he should let go for a while….

Well let's say to whatever relaxing he wanted was thrown out of the window the moment his sister stepped in into their camps with every bit of confidence and haughtiness she had and well she frightened him, what does she want?

"hello brother, long time no see, I see that you and your merry men are in my forest"

His knights all stood infront of him but she just waved at them telling them she is not here to fight.

"I didn't know the forest is part of your territory sister, I don't even remember that we divided our territories, well let's get to why you are here sister" Arthur said annoyed and angry to hell

She smirked and stepped closer to him and came near his ears "there is a territory but you never cared to look it up after all I have no rights, right brother"

Arthur anger had no bounds now and took out his sword to slash her but she back stepped and sent a spell to him which he deflected by holding his sword up and all hell broke loose and they started fighting and suddenly dark creatures started attacking them too while hi focused on his sister.

"you really think you are a match for me brother? Think again"

They fell into a cycle her sending a curse and him trying to deflect it until he saw another sword deflecting too, it was the new knight, Percy, "stay away from him" out of sudden the fight became between Percy and morgana and oh it was sight to behold, just like it was with Morgana and him, but what was weird is that it looked like Percy was trying to take her away from the camp and near the lake that was near them and he kept pulling the fight away until Morgana and Percy were out of sight and only the sounds of curses hitting swords were heard.

Arthur ordered his men to pack as he tried to follow the fight and help Percy, but the younger man screamed at him, telling him to leave it to him and he will follow them, but well Arthur was known for being a stubborn mull, and he wasn't leaving one of his knights and neither were the others, suddenly Morgana threw a spell that froze them all, and they looked like they were around the titan Kronos in one of his legendary battles, what was happening?

Percy stopped fighting and looked at the witch confused, what was she doing, why did she freeze his friends? "what are you doing Morgana, why did you freeze them?"

Morgana stopped as well, and laughed when of her hearty laughs, and titled her head to one of her sides "you really all thought that you could defeat me didn't you? Well this isn't my goal, and I can defeat you easily if I wanted to, but I wanted something else."

Percy hesitated and repointed his sword at the witch "what do you want, say it and leave"

She laughed again and her eyes gleamed with something he couldn't explain "if you noticed Sir Perseus all the knights as well as your king are frozen except you, have you guessed what I want yet? You my dear knight came to our dear Camelot out of nowhere with knowledge and skills that surpassed most knights and yet you claimed you are a mere peasant, no peasant can have that knowledge without an explanation, and your aura, do you want me to believe you are not something special with that powerful aura of yours, well you are wrong, now tell me what are you?"

Percy looked at her and hesitated "I am what I claimed and you cannot rip from me what I am building here!" he said with hidden furry.

"well if you won't tell me, I can tell you what I know, my creatures of darkness seem to gravitate towards you and all of sudden you are more powerful and fought more aggressively after we came near the lake, no mere human can do that, so tell me now what you are before I take it out of you, or you know what I won't give you the option" Morgana suddenly paralyzed Percy with one of her spells and came near him made him bend to his knees and held his face softly before forcing a potion in his mouth and closing it for him forcing him sallow it, she remove the spell and asks him more aggressively "now Sir Perseus tell me what are you?"

Percy shuddered and felt his mouth speaking on its own before he could control it "I am a demigod"


End file.
